Memorial Day
by creative-writing-girl13
Summary: Today is Memorial Day in the USA so I thought that i would write a story about the Memorial Day for thoes who lost their lives in the Battle of Hogwarts. Please R&R!


"We are all gathered here today to honor all those who died fighting for our freedom

"We are all gathered here today to honor all those who died fighting for our freedom." A loud voice boomed over the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. A large gazebo stood in the middle of the grounds, next to the large white tomb that held the body of Albus Dumbledore. The gazebo had been built as a memorial to all those who had died in the Battle of Hogwarts.

"For our freedom from a dark reign of terror by the name of Lord Voldemort." There were hundreds of chairs on the lawn for the guests who had come to Hogwarts today.

"These people are the reason that Hogwarts still stands and we are all alive. Let us have a moment of peace." Every one bowed their heads, even the centaurs, merpeople, and other creatures of the forest who had gathered outside of their homes to honor the fighters.

"And now we would like a few of the people who fought and survived to come up and say a few words." Ginny Weasley stood and walked up to the podium.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming. This was a very sad day in the history of the wizarding world. I still remember it as if it was like yesterday. So many people died. I saw so many innocent lives lost. I remember the terrible feeling I felt in the pit of my stomach. Not knowing if my family was alive or dead. And then I found out the worst. My brother, Fred, had died." Tears started to spill out from her eyes.

"And then, not soon after, I found out that Harry had died. Of course he didn't, but I still remember that feeling. I can't explain it. So many of my friends died that day. It was terrible and I will never forget them. Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Colin Creevey, Severus Snape, and my brother. I miss them all very much. But this day was a happy day too. This day perhaps the most evil man on the planet was killed. I can't even call him a man. The thing responsible for so much pain and misery was gone. I couldn't help but rejoice! Even if it was for a few moments. So thank you all for coming, this means a lot to those of us who survived and I know that it would me a lot to those who died and they are watching us from their eternal resting places." Ginny stepped off the platform. Next Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley stood and came up together. Hermione had a death grip on her fiancés hand.

"As Ginny said we would both like to thank you for coming." Hermione started out.

"This day was sad but also happy. This day I saw many people whom I cared about deeply killed. It wasn't fair that these people lost their lives." Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"I remember asking Ginny and Tonks to wait outside of the Room of Requirement for a moment. I can't help but think, if we hadn't asked her to leave, would Tonks still be alive?" At this point it became too much for Hermione and Ron took over.

"This was probably the worst day ever. As Ginny said, our brother, Fred, died. The thing is she had it much easier. She didn't have to watch him murdered in front of her. I did. I had to watch as my own brother, only two years older then me, die. That was the worst thing. Then I saw my best friend in the world come out of the forest in the arms of Hagrid, supposedly dead. Like Ginny, I can't even begin to describe the feeling. But then Harry was alive. He was fighting. And then Voldemort was dead. I rejoiced. This was the hardest day of my life. And Hermione and I both thank you for coming." They both stepped down. Hermione was still crying silently and Ron had unshed tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. Finally the last speaker stood up. Harry Potter walked up to the podium.

"The Battle of Hogwarts. That was a day of tears. But it was also a day of relief. After that day I didn't have to worry about a psycho path trying to kill me every waking moment. It still feels weird not to have to worry about that. But that's not what I'm here to talk about. I am here to talk about the horrors of that day. That day I had to watch people die. I couldn't do anything about it. I remember the worry I had. Who had died? Who was alive? What could I do? I watched as a man I considered a brother to me died. It still hurts to think about Nymphadora and Remus. They had just had a child. That child never knew his parents, but he knows their legacy. For that I am glad. I figured out everything that day. I walked freely into the forest where Voldemort was waiting for me. I saw my parents, Sirius, and Remus. I got to say goodbye to them. I got to talk to my parents for the first time. That was because of a special stone. I won't tell you what it's called because it will take control of your life. I remember the feeling knowing that I was about to die. It was hard. But I did it. I wanted it to end, because if I died, than Voldemort died. And after all, a wise man once told me, "To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." That same man told me that death was a new beginning, as well. But in the end I didn't die. I pretended to be dead and came back. I defeated Voldemort. But I couldn't have done it with out the help of my friends. Some are alive, and some are dead. But they are still my family and friends no matter what. I am very much honored that I knew these people. I, too, miss them dearly but we honor them every day and at least we know, and I'm sure that where ever they are they know, that they didn't die in vain. Thank you for coming. And now we would like you all to place a token of appreciation on the memorial and graves. To honor Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Severus Snape, Lily and James Potter (their graves had been moved to the memorial), Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, and many, many more who gave their lives fighting for us." Harry stepped down and with the company of Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, led the way. He put banquets of roses on the graves of everyone except one. On the grave of Lily Potter he put a mixture of roses and white lily flowers. Without her and his dad he wouldn't have survived. There wouldn't be a Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry let the tears fall freely from his eyes as he kissed the grave stones of his mum and dad and Sirius and Remus'. (They were all buried side by side.)

He looked at the four gravestones and whispered

"I love you." To the family he barley got know. Harry walked back to where his new family was. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and all the other Weasleys, and Teddy Lupin, his godson. He looked back at all the graves on last time and apparated back to the Burrow with his Family.


End file.
